Blood
by mandielynn1992
Summary: Lauren and Jessica kill Bella by stabbing her to death and Edward gets there in time to say goodbye to her. 9 YEARS LATER Bella shows up in Fork's again
1. Chapter 1

**Bpov**

**I was sleeping in my bed when I heard a knock on the door. I got up to get the door.**

**When I got downstairs the knocking became someone punching my door.**

**I grimaced "wh-whose there?"**

**There was no answer.**

"**It's me Bella" I heard Jessica's voice**

**I sighed a breath of relief then unlocked the door and opened it.**

**On the other side was Jessica and then Lauren came into view. **

**I screamed and ran but she followed. **

**She followed me to my bedroom and pulled out a sharp blade.**

**She started stabbing me over and over again. **

**She then slit my throat.**

**Jessica just sat and watched the whole thing.**

**Lauren walked out and so did Jessica.**

**I remembered Edward saying that he was going hunting tonight. I had to stay strong.**

**But it was hard.**

**I felt a cold hand on my neck.**

**I opened my eyes and looked around there was Edward's face.**

**He was sobbing tearless broken sobs.**

**I reached up to touch his face. **

**It was the same it had always been.**

"**Bella who did this to you." Edward's anguished voice**

**I sighed "Edward don't do anything rash."**

"**Bella don't leave me."**

**I shook my head "never. I love you Edward. I will never leave you."**

**My eyes rolled back all I heard was Edward calling my name over and over again. I tried to open my eyes again but the darkness had pulled me under.**

**I then felt the blood being licked off me and a tingle feeling.**

**I felt my heart beating faster only to get more blood to all my veins but when I opened my eyes again. I looked up at him "my chest."**

**He looked up at my face and lifted my shirt only to gasp at the six gashes that were there.**

**He sighed "Bella I'm sorry I wasn't here to prevent this."**

**I smiled and patted his cheek "It's okay you're here now."**

**He nodded "and forever more. You just stay with me. Okay I will help you I promise."**

"**You will protect me anyway."**

**He nodded "true."**

**He licked the gashes on my chest "don't move."**

**I nodded "Edward I'm tired."**

**He smiled "I know Bella just for a few more minutes please I only need five minutes."**

**I nodded. I looked out the window "Alice."**

**He sighed "she saw this happen Bella."**

**She gasped "Edward I can't there's too much blood."**

**Edward started dry sobbing again "Bella go where you belong. You belong in heaven now. I will follow in a day or so.**

**I shook my head "no Edward I don't want you to follow me I want you to stay on earth."**

**My eyes rolled back into my head and all I saw was black.**

**Epov**

**While Bella's heart beat faded my heart felt like it was ripped into fifty pieces.**

**When it fully stopped I picked her up and kissed her head. Then jumped out the window.**

**I ran to the house with Bella in my arms. **

**I guess Alice called everyone at the house.**

**When I got to the house everyone was there standing at the door.**

**I looked up at my family "she's dead."**

**They all looked down on her. I heard everyone's thoughts.**

_Poor Edward-Esme_

_I'll miss you Bella-Alice_

_Who the Fuck did this to my sister-Emmett_

_I'll kill the human that did this-Rose_

_I'm sorry Edward-Jasper_

**I nodded at all of them and took Bella up to my room.**

**She looked so peaceful.**

"**I will follow your wishes honey. I won't follow you but it will be a long eternity without you. I'm sorry I wasn't there on time."**

**17 years later**

**The Family and I are going back to school at Fork's High School.**

**I smiled when I remember old times with Bella.**

_No you can't remember that she is dead._

**I nodded in tune with my thoughts.**

**When we got to Fork's High. I saw the last thing I ever wanted to see again. **

**I looked over again and rubbed my eyes.**

**No. It can't be.**

**I looked at Alice and my family. **

**They were looking at me with a smile and they all thought the same damn thing. I can't believe they got away with it.**

_Surprise!_

**I smiled and walked over to the blue Audi. **

**She looked over towards me and smiled.**

**I smiled back and once I made it over to her she hadn't changed at all.**

**She wrapped her arms around my waist "I've missed this have you found my killer yet Edward?"**

**I was then sucked out of the vision that Alice had. **

**Alice and I ran to each other. When was that I want my Bella back.**

**She frowned "that is I think tomorrow. At school."**

**I nodded and kissed her head. **

**Then ran to my room "Thank-you Alice."**

**I spent the whole night shaking from excitement.**

**I went to school that day happy and saw the blue Audi already in park outside the school.**

**I went over to the car and knocked on the window.**

**Bella opened the car door and looked out up at me with an arched eyebrow.**

**I pulled her into my arms and hugged her.**

**I could hear her groan. Then reach for her pepper spray.**

**She sprayed me in the eyes and since that is a self defense move I put her down. "Don't you remember me."**

**She frowned "Go to a mental institution you nut job.**

**I nodded "Bella is that your name?**

**She shook her head "um it's Isa."**

**I nodded "come with me."**

**She frowned "why?"**

**I smiled "don't worry I will never hurt you Isa."**

**She nodded and got in her car. **

**I drove to the house and she followed me in that cute little sports car.**

**She got out and looked at the house wow.**

**I walked over to the front door and jerked my head so that she knew to follow me. Which she did.**

**I went down to the basement and she followed me.**

**I walked over to the freezer and laying on top of it lay Bella.**

**I heard a gasp from behind me. **

**I turned around "Isa I know what it looks like but it is not that."**

**She walked over to my dead beloved. Then touched her cheek.**

**She turned and ran screaming.**

**Always the reaction I wanted but not from this she will spread rumors. **

**I ran after her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "You aren't going anywhere Isabella."**

**I took her down to the basement "I did not kill Bella!"**

**She frowned "Well it sure does look that way. You know what I think?"**

**I shrugged "why not?"**

"**I think you waited until she was asleep then put her in the freezer to freeze to death."**

**I growled "I love her why would I ever do that. I PUT HER IN THERE WHEN SHE WAS DEAD BECAUSE A BITCH NAMED LAUREN KILLED HER. I TRIED TO HELP HER BUT I COULDN'T THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD DO. LAUREN SLIT HER THROAT AND STABBED HER SIX TIMES IN THE GOD DAMN STOMACH. I had no part in Bella's death. I loved her. I still do. **

**I walked over to Bella and stroked her cheek "the only reason I put her in the freezer was for something that Bella wanted she told me she never wanted to age and I will make that happen by doing exactly that. Now you come along and infuriated me. You are just a shell of Bella but I will make sure you do remember everything."**

**Bpov**

**He started chuckling darkly.**

"**I'm sorry. I didn't know you cared for her that way. I have never seen that look that you have for her in anyone's eyes."**

**He grabbed my arm roughly "I knew we would get good use out of those videos one of these days."**


	2. I'm not Bella

**Bpov**

**I was scared to death of what he was going to do.**

**He walked me over to the stairs. Then looked at me "do you trust me to not hurt you."**

**I frowned "I don't know I don't even know you."**

**He grabbed my arms roughly again "Bella how do you not remember me. Nine years ago you were stabbed to dead and I came in just in time to say goodbye to you. Before you actually did die."**

**I stared at him "get away from me you freak. HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!"**

**He grabbed my arm even tighter and took me up the stairs "come on Bella your really starting to piss me off."**

**I yanked on my arm he was all the way up the stairs and I yanked too hard and fell back and fell down the stairs.**

**When I was done falling I tried to get up but I couldn't. I felt someone's arms under me and then someone walking with me in their arms. **

**I opened my eyes to see myself in a bed but that wasn't the only thing that scared me. Edward or whatever his name was. He is under me.**

**I leaned up and rubbed my head.**

"**you have a concussion."**

**I looked behind me at him. Then started to get up but then I heard "ah-ah Bella you aren't going anywhere."**

**I shook my head "no. I don't want to stay you can't keep me here."**

**I turned in time to see his smirk "want to bet?"**

**We sighed at the same time then I remember something "You said something about videos what did you mean?"**

**He smiled "What is it that you like to be called again I mean I know I have been calling you Bella all this time but what do you like to be called?"**

**I furrowed my brow "Isa but what does it matter your going to keep on calling me Bella."**

**He frowned "Isa that girl that I showed you last night was my girlfriend that got killed by some of her friends. I was just doing something that she wanted me to do a while back which was to change her into a Vampire but I didn't want to change her she had her whole life ahead of her and I didn't want to ruin it. But when she died from all those gashes in her chest I put her there so she would age or change at all and I plan on keeping my promise to her.**

**I sighed "You think I'm her don't you?"**

**He looked at me confused "of course you're her your names are both Isabella Swan. You look exactly the same."**

**I frowned "EDWARD I'M NOT BELLA!**

**He growled "yes you are I know you are you just don't remember but don't worry I will change that. You will soon remember my Bella."**

**He started humming a tune that I have heard before. But it was nothing like a nursery rhyme or anything it had a haunting feeling in it. "What are you humming I've heard that before."**

**He smiled "It was a lullaby that I made for you eleven years ago."**

**I then fell asleep listening to the lullaby.**

**Epov**

**Maybe she isn't my Bella.**

**No I mustn't think that way she is my Bella.**

**She remembered her lullaby that I made her so everything else should just come back.**

**While Bella was sleeping I went down stairs to the basement and saw the dead Bella on the ground.**

**I picked her up "you are so stubborn Bella now and even then."**

**I then heard something upstairs. I looked back to the Bella I was holding "I'll make you remember we will be together again. I promise."**

**I put her back in the freezer and then walked back upstairs. Once I got up to the second floor of the house I saw that mutt. **

**I smiled "you aren't going to get her out of there you know. By the way how are you still living I thought I killed you a long time ago when you tried to take Bella away from me then."**

**He turned around with red eyes he was a pasty white. I frowned "so your back from the dead?"**

**He smirked and held up ten fingers. "You have ten days to make her remember or she will go back to where she came from."**

**I frowned "and where is that?"**

**He smiled "she came from hell Edward just like me. Once she died she went to hell."**

**I sighed "why did she go to hell she did nothing wrong."**

"**I don't make the rules I just tell people oh and by the way watch out when you get in that room or you will come and visit hell."**

**I looked at my door. "why? She can't hurt me. Can she?"**

**He smirked "you'd be surprised Edward."**

**I looked at the door and put the key in the hole twisted it and opened the door. I looked around in the room she was gone. **

**I went to the window it was open and Bella's scent was there. I jumped out the window and ran after her. I followed her scent. **

**After a minute I heard Bella gasping and sobbing. I frowned and walked into view. "What were you thinking Bella?**

**She looked over to me startled and looked down at her leg. "Help me."**

**If I were human I wouldn't have heard her but I'm not human. I walked over to her "honey what's the matter?"**

**She lifted her pants leg and then I saw the gruesome sight. Someone had set a bear trap out here in the middle of the woods. With Bella's running out here and not having all the things I have like night vision and rock hard skin of course she would get hurt. But of course I will help her.**

**I looked at her face with tears in her eyes she would get anything she wants from me "do you want me to take it out here or in the house where I will give you a shot that will numb your leg then I will take it out.**

"**Here."**


	3. Bella's back or maybe not

When I started to take the trap off her leg she twisted. I had to hold her still or this thing was going to be ripped out of her ankle.

Then I heard my angel "Edward it hurts."

I looked at her eyes and I could see that she was my Bella from all those years ago. "I know honey. I know I will get it off you.

She nodded.

When I got back to work on her leg she kept on twisting and turning.

But I eventually got it off of her. I had to hold her down while I was doing it so that made it hard even for a Vampire.

I picked her up in my arms and took her back to the house. "I love you Bella."

She nodded "me too also Edward why haven't you moved on?

I smiled "Just haven't found the right girl I guess you are the only girl for me."

She nodded "Don't you forget it."

"Don't worry I won't baby I love you way too much."

She smiled "I'm not complaining."

I nodded and took her to my room and then went into Carlisle's office to get some to wrap her ankle in.

When I came back she was still on the bed but she had narrowed her eyes at me. "Bella what's wrong?"

She frowned "you put me in a freezer when I died?"

I nodded "I don't see the problem you look exactly the same as you did when you died."

She grimaced "Edward my god."

I smiled "you still love me."

"I see Jake has came to see you."

I nodded "yes he did scared me to. Who knew all you needed was to get hurt and I find you for you to remember."

She shrugged "beats me. But I doubt you knew or you would have probably done something. So did you find my killer?"

I smiled "yes honey I have fond your killer and also honey Jake came over and started yelling at me saying I murdered you and everything and you know that is not how it went down. Lauren and Jessica killed you and when he came over blaming me and I got really mad. You know how I get when I get mad Bella. He wouldn't shut up so I kind of made him. I killed him on accident."

She frowned "Edward I get your reason but it is not okay to kill someone because your mad.

I nodded "I know Bella.

I hugged her "I love you so much Bella. It's been a long time."

She nodded "how many years has it been?"

"Almost eleven years honey."

She looked over at me "Edward I love you and you know I never get tired of talking to you but I got to sleep."

I sighed "yea I know come on I will take you to bed."

She sighed and closed her eyes "love you."

I laid by her on the bed "sweet dreams beautiful."

NEXT MORNING

Bella woke up about ten thirty in the morning and took a glance at me "what the hell are you doing?"

I looked around "what?"

She sighed "who gave you permission to sleep by me."

"Bella please."

"I am not Bella you creep just fucking go kill yourself."

I frowned and got off the bed "please Bella remember me? Edward your Bella."

She laughed "I know who I am you idiot."

"I also know you are a dumb ass to keep a body in a freezer when I get out of here I am going to the police and reporting you."

I chuckled darkly "you think so?"

She nodded

"well I don't think you will get past that front door without my permission or someone going with you."


End file.
